bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Skytruss
Skytruss (Japanese version ) is a falcon-like Baku Sky Raider Bakugan, who combines with Jaakor and Orbeum to make Magmafury. Information Description A falcon-like Baku Sky Raider, Skytruss intiates his attack by circling his opponents from above. When enemies are most vulnerable, Skytruss swoops down with a speedy downward descent thrusting his sharp bladed claws to penetrate even the most heavily armored monsters. He combines with Jaakor and Orbeum to form Magmafury. Anime Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Skytruss made its debut in The Prodigal Bakugan with Orbeum, in which they tried to convince Jaakor to return to New Vestroia with them. He is the supposed brother of Orbeum and student of Jaakor. He later fought along side Orbeum, Shun and Jaakor against Stronk and Spatterix. When the two Nonets fused, Skytruss fused with Orbeum and Jaakor to form Magmafury, who defeated Scorptak. He later went with Orbeum to New Vestroia. He made another appearance in Enemy Allies, when Shun called him and Orbeum to help Shun in battle against Wiseman. Although he combined with Jaakor and Orbeum to form Magmafury, he lost to Mechtavius Destroyer. He appeared in Countdown to Doomsday to battle against Wiseman and the Nonets and combines once again with Jaakor and Orbeum to form Magmafury. He ends up losing again to the Mechtogan Coredegon, Slycerak, Exostriker, and Mandibor. He appeared in The Eve of Extermination to battle against Wiseman and the Nonets again. This time, combined into Magmafury and even though Wiseman summoned the Mechtogan, he wins thanks to the help to the newly created Mechtogan Thorak and Flytris. He appeared in Enemy Infiltration with Orbeum searching Wiseman's hideout and found out that Slycerak, Exostriker, and Mandibor have been completely resurrected from Wiseman and the Nonets. They send that ancient message back to the Battle Brawlers and before Jaakor started to read the message, Shun revealed that he sent Skytruss and Orbeum on a stealth mission ad spy on Wiseman. Later on, he battled against the three resurrected Mechtogan and formed with Orbeum and Jaakor into Magmafury. He lost due to the incredible powers of the three Mechtogan Slycerak, Exostriker, and Mandibor''.'' He appeared in Gunz Lives when Shun summoned him and Orbeum to fight against the Nonets before Wiseman revealed his true identity which was Coredegon this entire time. ; Ability Cards *'Full Moon - Wave Burning': *'Ultimate Kazami Style - Rapid Fury': Game Skytruss has been seen in all Attributes except Subterra. The Pyrus version has 860 or 930 Gs, the Pyrus Baku Camo Surge version has 1020 Gs, the Haos version has 900 Gs, the Haos Baku Camo Surge version has 1030 Gs, the Aquos version has 920 Gs, the Darkus version has 930 Gs, the Darkus Baku Cyclone Strike version has 1010 Gs, and the Ventus Baku Camo Surge version has 1000 Gs. Etymology The Han character in the Japanese name of Skytruss, (hayabusa), means Falcon. Trivia *When it is open in ball form, it looks similar to Hawktor, Viper Helios, Storm Skyress, and Foxbat. *Originally intended for Bakugan Dimensions, it was the first Baku Sky Raider pictured with a DNA Code. Category:Baku Sky Raiders Category:Bakugan Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:Season 4 Bakugan Category:Bakugan (game) Category:New Vestroia Bakugan Category:Battle Brawlers Category:BakuTech Category:Connecting Bakugan Category:Characters